La ciudad de las tinieblas: La princesa de la oscuridad
by IsabellaRoth
Summary: Una villana misteriosa aparece en Jump City. Se rumorea que es tan fuerte y poderosa que acabo con Slade y asesina a villanos e inocentes sin distinción. Raven es advertida de que ella usa sus mismos poderes para lograr todo lo que quiere. Robin oculta algo de todo el resto de los Titanes. ¿Que sera? Red X esta a punto de morir. ¿Que diablos sucede en las calles de Jump City?


**Capítulo I: La oscuridad ha llegado a Jump City**

**20 de Abril del 2013**

* * *

_**Noticiero Jump City News:**_

_Siguiendo con las noticias, nos informan que han encontrado tres cuerpos flotando en la Bahía. Al parecer los tres sujetos tenían pedido de captura. La policía no hace comentarios. Seguiremos informando y estaremos al pendiente._

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Como todas las mañanas meditaba en la cornisa de la Torre mirando hacia el horizonte infinito. Esta mañana era una gris llena de nubes amenazando cada segundo con una lluvia inminente.

El viento era frio. Típico de los días de octubre. El invierno poco a poco se acercaba. Todos los demás titanes estaban aún durmiendo.

Incluso Robin que estaba en la enfermería recuperándose de una caída que tuvo persiguiendo a Johnny Rancid.

_Le advertí que iba rumbo a una trampa. Rancid lo único que quería era separarlo de nosotros._

_Espero que mejore._

-¿Pero qué haces todas las mañanas aquí?-

Esa presencia.

Hace un minuto atrás no podía creer que era él.

-Meditando. Estoy meditando. Creí que habías desaparecido para siempre. ¿Qué hacías? ¿De vacaciones?- Le pregunte sin aún abrir mis ojos, sentada en posición de loto y con mis brazos alzados.

-¿Me extrañaste tengo que pensar?-Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Una casi imperceptible.

-No imaginas cuanto. Bueno, ahora. ¿Qué se te ofrece?-Pregunte ya cansada de mi pequeña charla.

-Advertirles que ya he vuelto. Se acabaron los tiempos de tranquilidad para ustedes titanes. He vuelto a esta ciudad para acabar con la paz. Y no solo yo he vuelto. Conmigo llego una pequeña belleza que esta interesada en acabar con ustedes titanes.-

-¿De quién hablas?- Ya había abierto mis ojos interesada en su advertencia.

-Es una bruja como tú me han dicho. Esta en Jump City y aquí todo se sabe. No estoy con ella, pero si estaré en su contra si se mete en mi camino.-

-¿Nos ayudaras?-

-Para nada. Solo te advertiré a ti que eres más accesible que "sonrisitas" que es alguien diferente a los demás que han conocido. Ha controlado mentes de algunos ladronzuelos de poca monta, los ha usado para robar un par de cosas y luego aparecieron flotando en la bahía.-

-Tomada tu advertencia. Ahora vete.- Le dije con firmeza invitándolo a irse.

-Si. Una pregunta. ¿Porqué no has intentado atraparme?-

-No has hecho nada aún. No tengo razones para atacarte. No me tomare las molestias de hacer algo sin sentido.- Le dije ya por primera vez viéndolo a su máscara.

Se comenzó a reir.

-Tienes un gran sentido del humor, princesa de la oscuridad.-

Quede boquiabierta con ganas de decir muchas cosas. No podía creer como se atrevió a llamarme así.

Me levante ya para decirle unas cuantas cosas.

-Shhh… nos veremos pronto. Ya tendrás noticias de mi.- Y así sin más desapareció utilizando ese cinturón.

-Que ser nefasto.-Dije con una voz un tanto aburrida.

Camine hacia abajo rumbo a la enfermería a ver a Robin. No iba a contarle nada de lo sucedido. Red X solo vino a mi para que le hagamos un favor. Para que nos ocupemos de esa hechicera porque seguramente buscaba algo que él también.

De ninguna manera le íbamos a hacer un favor. Pero no estaba mal la advertencia. Estaría preparada para cuando aparezca.

Aparte Robin… necesita descansar. Saber que Red X estuvo aquí en la torre y que ha vuelto a la ciudad en su estado lo pondría neurótico. De eso estaba segura.

Llegue a la enfermería y lo vi aún inconsciente. Pero al menos por lo que veía sus signos eran estables. Él era el único humano del equipo pero era uno de esos pocos sobrehumanos que había en la Tierra.

Era muy fuerte, perseverante e inteligente-

Quizás por eso y muchas otras cosas que ahora este omitiendo todas las mujeres quedaban prendidas de Robin al instante.

Quizás por eso Starfire era tan celosa cuando Robin iba cada tanto a Gotham City. Seguro aún ella siendo tan hermosa tenia miedo de que se lo quiten.

_Yo también lo estaría._

Me quede viéndolo un buen rato. Estaba con su máscara puesta. Ninguno de nosotros se atrevería a jamás sacársela. Su identidad era su secreto más guardado. Excepto para mi.

Desde el día que entre a su mente sabía todo de él pero él no de mi.

Era un tanto injusto pero esa vez era necesario y lo demás lo supe sin querer.

Sus facciones no eran perfectas pero si muy varoniles. Tenía una barbilla muy bien cuidada y afeitada.

Su cabello era de un negro luminoso y se veía suave.

Mi líder era un ser encantador. Pero con muchas debilidades.

Se dejaba llevar mucho por sus instintos, su enojo y justamente por dejarse llevar y no escuchar a nadie termino como termino.

En una enfermería.

El comunicador comenzó a sonar.

Era el de Robin. No sabía que hacer. No sabía si era conveniente contestar la llamada. Todos los demás titanes estaban durmiendo. Así que era alguien de afuera y eso justamente me hacia dudar.

Me decidí por contestar porque podía ser importante y no sabía cuando se levantaría.

Robin se levanto de inmediato y me tomo de la mano.

-No contestes.- Me dijo con firmeza. Como si fuera una orden.

-Como quieras. Sólo pensé que estabas inconsciente. Hasta luego.- Me fui un poco molesta. Porque me paro de manera agresiva. Como si le tocara algo muy personal.

_A veces es un idiota._

-¡Raven! No te lo tomes a mal es que… arrrghh..-No lo escuche. Solo me fui. Fue grosero. No sabía que le había pasado y porque se quejo pero seguramente alguien ya en unos segundos iría a velar por él.

Camine hacia mi habitación y corriendo…es decir, volando venía Starfire frente a mi.

-¡Amiga Raven! Es hermoso verte tan temprano. ¿Viste a Robin? ¿Está bien? ¿Has pasado la noche con él vigilándolo? ¿Vienes de la enfermería? ¿Crees que…?-

-Se levanto.- Seguí caminando. –Creo que se está quejando de algo.- Añadí.

-¡ROBIN!-Grito como si le estuvieran a punto de pegar un tiro y debía ir a salvarlo.

_Okey. Gritar no era necesario .Ahora tengo que buscar a esa hechicera antes de que nos meta en problemas. Si es tan fuerte o si al menos es tan radical como dijo que era. Su aura oscura debería sentirla con un poco de concentración._

Llegue a mi habitación y vi en la cama un papel.

Me acerque para leerlo.

_Es agradable charlar contigo. Tomate enserio mi advertencia. Prepárense que busca convertir Jump City en una nueva Gotham City._

_Se hace llamar Helena y acabo con Slade. No le gusta la competencia._

_X-_

-Azar. Es imposible. ¿Alguien acabando con Slade? Tengo que ir a la ciudad en busca de Red X. Tiene que saber dónde encontrarla… - Me quite la capa y me vestí de civil para no llamar la atención en las calles de Jump. Ya conocía su aura. Mientras meditaba trate de memorizarla para no tener sorpresas de él.

_Robin espero que te recuperes pronto. Te necesitaremos._

* * *

**Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

Era necesario avisarles a los Titanes de lo que está ocurriendo. Esa mujer si acabo con Slade era muy poderosa. Y no se puede trabajar con alguien así merodeando en la ciudad.

Ha robado varios museos en Metropolis, ha acabado con grandes sectas de traficantes que robaban objetos invaluables y también ha matado inocentes.

A todo aquel que se le interponga en su camino lo eliminaba.

Era una maldita.

-Por supuesto que lo soy.- Me di vuelta rápidamente intentando atacarla. Juro que por primera vez en mi vida con la voz de una persona se me helo la sangre.

Me pego sin que pudiera esquivarla un golpe bien fuerte con sus dedos en mi espina, detrás de mi cuello y eso me dejo imposibilitado de moverme.

Caí al suelo.

-¡QUE DIABLOS PRETENDES EN JUMP CITY! ¿QUÉ BUSCAS?- Le grite desesperado al no sentir mi cuerpo. Ni mi boca sentía parte de mi. Pero emitía sonido.

-Eres una simple basura. Todo el crédito que siempre te dieron fueron exagerados. Con un golpe te acabe. – Se agacho hasta estar sobre mi prácticamente.

-Esto te enseñará a no andar hablando de más. Mi nombre es Helena y esto te hará no olvidarlo jamás.- Saco una navaja de su cinturón abrió mi traje desde el cuello hasta mi cintura.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES DIOS?!-Grite en la frustración de no poder defenderme.

La navaja se clavo superficialmente en mi piel y escribió su nombre en mi. Mi cuerpo estaba imposibilitado de hacer algún movimiento pero el dolor lo sufría.

-¡MIERDA!- Ella se rió. No le podía ver prácticamente la cara.

Tenía un velo negro que le cubría todo su rostro debajo de sus ojos.

Sus ojos eran color celestes muy claros y no tenían tinte de humanidad.

-Mal..maldita..-Dije gruñendo de dolor.

-…y mucho.- Me respondió casi en un susurró.

-MUCHO.-Termino de escribir su nombre y clavo bien fuerte la navaja sobre mi.

_Maldición, Dios. _

-¡MUCHO!- La saco y la volvió a clavar.

-¡MUCHO!- Lo volvió a hacer.

-¡MUCHO!-Y una vez más..

-¡MUCHO!- Y otra vez siempre en el mismo lugar.

-¡PARA!- Grite muriendo prácticamente.

Ella se levanto y piso mi herida.

Vomite sangre. Estaba llegando a mi límite.

-Tus deseos son ordenes, Jason Todd.- _Sabe mi nombre._

-Por supuesto que si. Nada se escapa de mi y si, deberías tenerme miedo.- Me tomo del cuello agachándose y me tiro contra una pared del callejón donde estábamos.

-Hele…_**Helena.-**_

* * *

_Buenas noches! **Diganme si debería seguirla o no. Que piensan de la trama. Seguire al pendiente de Traicionera obsesión y espero que les haya gustado el oneshot que publique hace unos días.!**_

_Gracias por tomarse la molestias de leer esta introducción =) En la portada de este fic estará mi Raven._


End file.
